


Seeing is believing

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Another one-shot coming soon, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, cute little thing, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Set the day after Playmaker’s duel with the Hanoi Knight, what people thought of it and of Blue Angel and Playmaker. Includes my OC Iris. Bluecherryblossomshipping





	Seeing is believing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My initial story idea is not at all what this story is but I didn’t know what to write for the idea but I got this one out of boredom so I am running with it, especially since I actually have a plan for it. Now this is strictly a one-shot, if it turns into a two shot I’m sorry, I have a problem with that. And you know, as I’m writing this, I just got another story idea which I will either do today or tomorrow. But these two one shots-yes I plan for the other one to be a one-shot as well-means I must push back the due date to chapter 6 for Vrains high which in all honesty is a good thing because I have hit my inevitable writer's block. Now while I still have my idea, on with the show and all that jazz.

After a duel in VRAINS featuring at least one important person in it causes some people to talk about it. But yesterday the duel of Playmaker-the mysterious hacker that saved the cover girl of VRAINS-and the knight of Hanoi, that is all anyone is seeming to talk about. Everyone in Den city saw the duel, either live or the footage of it since they were unable to watch it live. And Den Academy was no exception to the masses that watched the duel.

In one of the many classrooms of the school that happened to be a freshman class(I can’t be the only one that thinks Yusaku looks more like a junior or senior), talk of the duel seemed to be the only thing on people’s mind’s. The whole class is talking about it, excluding two individuals one who was the current topic of conversation and the other usually the duelist being talked about, actually their VRAINS counterparts but still them nonetheless. 

“Playmaker was so cool!” Was exclaimed for the millionth time by a student, on the bright side everyone basically took turns saying it.

“PEOPLE! Learn a new tune! We have been talking about his duel for the past half hour! If ya wanna talk about the dude that’s fine but just quit kicking a dead horse and talking about his duel.” Was exclaimed by Iris who was getting quite annoyed by, as she had said, ‘kicking a dead horse’.  

“How about his epic entrance of saving Blue angel!” A female student exclaimed dreamily thinking about her suggestion. 

The second most popular topic about Playmaker’s relationship with Blue angel or if there is even one. The main reasons for these speculations are that they both saved each other from virtual death and real life injury. Many believed that they were in a relationship or that one is soon to come, even though this is the first ever appearance of the hacker.

“Now this is a conversation I am willing to listen to.” Iris muttered under her breath happily.

“There is definitely something between them.” Another female confirmed.

“Oh please, he just saved Blue angel because she is popular, if she was just another ordinary duelist he would have left her to burn.” Came from a guy, venom in his voice. Even though Blue angel is the cover girl charisma duelist that everyone adores, there are plenty of people who are not real fans of her.

“He saved her because it was the right thing to do. He probably would have done it for others as well if there were any. Along with the fact that he just happened to be there when she needed a hero.” Came the voice of Yusaku surprising everyone. He was always quiet, never talked unless he was called on, only communicated with Naoki since he was the only person willing to talk to him, so many were surprised that he came to the defense of the hacker and charisma girl.

“Maybe he also likes her.” Iris inquired with a smirk and mischief in her eyes. 

“Who doesn’t like her?” Naoki questioned, the rude boy who spoke earlier was about to chime in but was stopped by a glare from the shorter Zaizen girl.

“What would make you believe that Playmaker like Blue Angel?” Aoi asked, truly interested. Yusaku was curious as to the girl’s theory as well but didn’t wish to ask unless absolutely necessary.

“Elementary my dear cousin. If you watch the footage closely, you can see the determination on his face upon getting Blue Angel out of the way of the fire. And he kept his eyes on her until the knight of Hanoi asked who he was. Seeing is believing and believe me, he was into her.” Iris presented. Before the topic could be discussed even further class started, and though the class was actually slightly interesting. Two people were thinking over these points, and if they indeed are true.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a cute little thing I made on a whim that really has no purpose but add to the small community of Bluecherryblossomshipping stories. If anyone has a request of a one shot I could do for them let me know and I will see what I can do especially since I am having fun with things like this but can’t think of any prompts to do. This story along with other Vrains stories of mine are on fanfiction.net, archive of our own, and wattpad under phantomwolfblue, on deviantart along with art for Iris, and a video for bluecherryblossomshipping on youtube under Mason Atkinson. So until next time for those of you who read many of my stories, R&R, I love you all, and good morning, noon, or night. (Mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
